The Summer of Us: A Summer I turned Pretty Book
by chocolate216
Summary: This is the continuation of We'll Always Have Summer. From their wedding through Belly and Conrad's experiences as a married couple.
1. Chapter 1

Belly

That day was the best possible day of my life. (other than getting scolded by Taylor about the dress insident.) We danced, we ate, we drank, we talked, we laughed, we kissed and had the time of our lives until everyone slowly left back to thier homes. Taylor, Anika, mom, and Jeremiah were all the last to leave. All four were staying in a nearby hotel, giving Conrad and I the summer house for the night. "Okay Isabel! Good night!" Anika said cheerfully as she and Taylor gave me tight hug. Mom was just giving Conrad a hug and after saying a few words into his ear which I couldn't hear, she walked out of the house. While everyone was giving thier last waves, she closed the door and Conrad walked over to lock it.

As he did, I couldn't help but feel my heart beat double the speed. We were in the summer house. Alone. On our wedding night.  
Conrad turned around, and givinig me a mischevious look, came at me like a bull and picked me up by the waist, throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed and giggled as Conrad walked up the stairs and put me down on the edge of my bed. Conrad came and sat next to me. "Today was the best day of my life." I say, taking hold of his hand. "I don't think I ever had a day that even came close to how amazing this day was." He says, smiling.

"Now I'm gonna go change." I say, getting up from the bed.

"Okay. I'll be waiting!" Conrad calls as I walk to the washroom. I stand in the shower, taking my time washing my body and hair, worrying about what I was going to do tonight. I change into my present from Taylor. It's a flowy transparent white strap night dress that goes to your mid-thigh. "For your wedding night." She had said when she gave me the present at the bridal shower. Underneath I wear a lacy white bra and matching panties. I decide to put on only a bit of mascara and leave my hair flowing down, nicely framing my face. When I'm done, I stand in front of the mirror and decide to put a bathrobe on until I reach the bed. This is it, I say, giving myself one more check in the mirror and then heading for the door, not knowing what to expect that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel

I walked into the bedroom only to find it empty. _Where could he be?_ I thought as I walked out of the room and into the hallway, hugging the bathrobe to me. I walked around the house and when I went downstairs, I noticed the front door was open. When I peered outside, I saw a figure standing on the beach, his back to me.

I walked over to him and while still looking at the ocean, Conrad said, "Do you remember the time you got drunk and I had to throw you over my shoulder to get you home?"

I remembered it completely. It was the night we threw a party and I had drunk so much tequila that I was out of my mind. "Yeah, I remember. You threw the bottle into the ocean." I heard him chuckle and heard the smile on his face.

Then suddenly it came to me. "Do you remember Cam?" I asked him.

"Cam? That guy you dated a couple years back? Yeah, I remember him." He said.

"Well, I had wanted to go skinny dipping with him and he had refused." I said shyly.

Conrad turned to face me suddenly, his face lit up with excitement. "Have you ever gone skinny dipping?"

"Well, no, but-"I began, but before I could finish, Conrad scooped me up in his arms and walked to the shore, me giggling the entire way there. When we got to the shore, Conrad took his shirt off and even though I had seen him without a shirt hundreds, maybe thousands of times, I couldn't help but stare. After throwing his shirt to the drier part of the sand, Conrad looked at me and my heart started beating thirty times faster than its usual rate. His arms snaked around my waist and his eyes silently asked for my permission. When I nodded my head, he helped my take my bathrobe off and suddenly I was very aware of what I was wearing underneath. I saw Conrad's cheeks turn bright pink and I felt his heart beating two times faster than mine, which I thought would be impossible. We walked closer into the water knee deep and then I took my panties off, very self-consciously. Conrad looked away, but then, when he thought I wasn't looking, I saw him staring, whether in shock or amazement, I don't know.

Conrad took his shorts and boxers off shortly after I did. When we had waded in waist deep into the water, I took my bra off and tossed it to shore. By then, we were both inches apart from each other.

I couldn't help it; I went down into the water and pulled him down with me, just for a moment.

Conrad came up spluttering, and I just giggled. He playfully gave me an evil glare and yelled, "I'll get you!" while beginning to swim after me, who had already begun to swim away.

He chased me for a bit, until I started laughing so much that I slowed down and he grabbed me from around my waist. I effortlessly to pull away but Conrad just turned me around, hugging my chest to his, and I saw a big grin on his face as he brought his lips close enough to kiss mine. He held me tight, one arm across the top of my back and the other tightly wrapped right on top of my butt. I had one arm exploring his back and another around his shoulders, holding him closer even though there was no closer. His lips kissed me slowly, pleasure fully until I could feel the heat and thickness of the air between us, and I just knew what would happen next.

We kissed and frolicked without talking in the water for what seemed like hours, or at least until our hands turned into prunes. We both walked out of the water and I ran back to the house before he could see me in the light. I wanted the moment to be perfect.


End file.
